clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2009!
you can put me and my fam in --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay! (LOL, fam!) Not all of your "fam" though, just two members. Answer back in which two (or one would be better). There might be more characters coming in as the story goes because we didn't want the first chapter to be that long. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Me and my son --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 18:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay then! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Free - add? Is this a free add article? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes! Anyone can contribute! Just don't go making chapters without knowing the plot XD! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ' WARNING! The following contains spoilers for what will be happening in the special. If you want to know what happens, please continue. If not, do not. ' = Planning = This will be for planning upcoming chapters & for notes so that if anyone wants to add anything they know what to add, so that if they are not focusing to the plot & what needs to written, it doesn't go to waste by being undo-ed. Chapter 4 Called "Ghost-Slaying". It will focus on Tails6000, as this is his big part in the story, as many others will be getting a part aswell. Everyone's trying their best. Here's what is being planned: * Weegee appears and is controlling the ghosts which are haunting everyone. * Everyone tries to battle the types of ghosts. Some which came out of portraits released by Weegee. * Ghosts almost create havoc, but are sealed in the vacuum. * They steal their candy! * Daniel Specter is mistaken for a ghost, and need to get him out! * Weegee is defeated and runs away! Simple chapter actually. It will focus on adding much more detail. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 5 Called "Weegee Mabel". TurtleShroom's awesome idea. Mabel turns into Weegee after he had a trick up his sleeve. Nobody can stare into her eyes, otherwise they will be come a Weegee too! They have to figure out a way to un-Weegee her, or she will be stuck like that for a long, long time. So heres what happens: * Mabel had turned into a Weegee! * Everyone will need to find a cure for her, or she will be stuck like Weegee forever. * Nobody can stare into her eyes, or they will become a Weegee. * The cure is cookie-dough! * Mabel is cured and then the story continues.... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 6 This is called "Halloween Comes Alive!" A great idea, which everyone spot a grave after going for more trick-or-treating, the Halloween characters come to life! Such as Penginstein, the Haunted Sled, the REAL Pufflestein & others. * The Halloween spirits start haunting everyone. * Many are taken under the graves by the Halloween spirits, and everyone needs to save them. * Weegee chanted something to make this all happen. * They split up. One group fight Weegee & the ghosts, the others slay the Halloween monsters. * This will be Willy the Penguin, Hat Pop, Barrik's & The Leader's big role, with additions of the others. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 7 The seventh chapter is "Fanon Characters Possessed!" This is one of the most coolest chapters yet! In this, atleast half of the fanon characters that are out for trick-or-treating get possessed by Weegee, and they are out to destroy the non-possessed fanon characters! For example: Hat Pop turns into Penginstein-sort-of-zombie and wants to destroy, let's say, Crow. So here's what happens: * Half of fanon characters get possessed by Weegee. * They turn into Halloween monsters and are out to destroy the non-possessed fanon characters. * Weegee is battled by Tails & Ninjinian after Weegee won the battle in Chapter 5. * Halloween will be ruined if the possessed fanon characters don't get un-possessed. * There's a spell which Ninjinian chants to fix everything! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 8 The second-to-last chapter, which is called "Ghosts vs. Ghosts & Zombies", and in this, about 2/3 of the fanon characters turn into either ghosts or zombies (these zombies are strong, because they haven't been awaken from the dead!) and they fight the Weegee-Ghosts, who come back after Weegee is defeated in the previous chapter. Then they fight the ghosts, and they finally go away, and Halloween is saved and restored! * Fanon characters turn into zombies & ghosts. * The Weegee Ghosts return for "round 2" and to get revenge. * The battle is long and lasts the whole chapter. * Halloween is restored and everything is fine and they go home! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 9 In this, Tails6000 declares an "after-party" at the rented igloo, which had been decorated by Crow & Baby N. after they chickened out. At the party, some formal penguins start planning for next year's party! They drank a lot of Cream Soda and almost got drunk (instead of champagne) and there were cool events like a dance-off & karaoke. The whole chapter is about the party. I'm planning for a "love-interest" to be at the end, but I don't think it'll continue (because the lack of the female penguins that came). I can plan that some like Cadence & some others come for the after-party. * Halloween is restored and an after-party is declared. * More penguins come for the after-party. * Everybody wait until it's midnight, and go home (in about two hours!) * Stuff like a dance-off, karaoke, a duet between Crow & Cadence. * A possible slow-dance at the end (but with some "halloweeny" features!). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) THE END! --------- How about in Chapter 8 having them turned back into Halloween creatures in this chapter, except them being on the side of good? Several characters could be zombies, and we'd have some ghosts, and Daniel Specter would teach the ghost characters some ghost powers, and they'd reverse the monster curse again. These chapters are really short. :( --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :They actually can't do much if they're zombies, and I didn't get much feedback on the idea. It could of been longer, and can be extended. We can go with part of your idea. How about this - Weegee's defeated now, but the ghosts come back, and for more power, Ninjinian has a spell in his "book" to make penguins into ghosts or zombies, and they do that and battle them with their new "ghost" & "zombie" powers. I'll try to make it as long as possible. By the way, Chapter 7 isn't finished yet! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ------ ::Okay! TurtleShroom! I've got it fixed in! And it'll be a long chapter (well atleast I'll try!) They'll be more detail here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Last arrival Coool and Emmett arrive late and dressed up as a red ninja and a Cavepenguin and help out. -beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay then. In Chapter 5. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- When can Speed have a major role in the story. --Speeddasher :I agree, he should have one, as should Daniel. Perhaps, if some of the characters turn into ghosts, Daniel Specter could try and teach them how to fight as ghosts. Also, what about characters turning into Halloween creatures? Are we going to do that? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes TurtleShroom. Speeddasher can have a big role fighting the Halloween monsters. With your ninja skills. I'll write it. TurtleShroom, half of the fanon characters do turn into Halloween creatures in Chapter 7. Daniel can have a big role in Chapter 7. I'll try -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) But Tails isn't due to his skillz as a ghost catcher. Besides I LIKE MY HOOVER GHOST 9000 (poltergust 3000 parody) Tails6000 13:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) WEEGEE 101 Okay, everyone's getting Weegee wrong, so let me explain. I AM THE WEEGEE AUTHORITY (unless PogoPunk ever returns for real)! When Weegee stares at a character, they also turn into Weegees. The Internet calls a character being turned into a Weegee "Weegee-fication". Those Weegee clones, in turn, possess all of the powers of the Source Weegee and turn others into Weegees. This continues, with Weegees turning mortals into Weegees and adding to a so-called Weegee Army. The real Weegee commands them all. Ghosts, zombies, etc. are not affected, only mortal characters. So, I decree that Weegee-fication is legal. It's special, funny, and it won't scare children, even though it may violate Free Will. :D Getting turned into a Weegee is not illegal, however, because Weegee clones are puppets of Weegee, and... actually, I think it IS a violation of Free Will, but because Weegee clones are so embedded in the Weegee meme, you can't exclude it. It's reversible, I think. Now, let me explain Weegee himself. Weegee never moves. Imagine when you select a section in MS Paint and drag it across the screen. That is how Weegee moves. He glides across the floor without any body or facial changes. He CAN, however, change direction (face left or right), and can spin around to either position. Weegee is 2D. He can only face left or right, but can spin to either position, like my penguin character from the Total Eclipse of the Heart video. Weegee NEVER talks. The Stare does the talking, you might say. Wegee can not blink and he can not change his facial gesture. Now, they say pictures are worth a thousand words, so I will now provide links to expalin Weegee further. PLEASE NOTE THAT IT IS VERY HARD TO FIND G-RATED WEEGEE PICTURES. LIKE ALL INTERNET MEMES, WEEGEE FELL TO THE UNHOLY ASPECTS OF SOCIETY. *My first provided image pretty much describes what Weegee can do. We see these two pretty ladies and Weegee. One lady notes that Weegee is staring at her, and when they glance to confirm, they turn into Weegees. *This image covers the fright aspect of Weegee. A lovable little anime girl looks out of the window and sees Weegee watching. Weegee is ALWAYS watching. She was not turned into a Weegee because she hasn't directly stared into Weegee's eyes. *This image is an example of Weegee scaring another. The nerd looks over his shoulder and sees Weegee, who is just watching. Sometimes, Weegee chooses not to Weegee-fy his victims. *[http://knowyourmeme.com/i/9858/original/Weegee_and_Misty_by_SelenaGomez900.jpg?1250717367 This image from The Pokemon Show further explains Weegee's unnerving behavior.] As you can see, Weegee's presence startles the protagonist. *This is Weegee-fication in action. *Weegee may be in cohorts with Serious Cat. Well, not really, but I couldn't pass that one up. I never understood the whole "Gentlemen" introduction, though it may be based off of the formal N.A.S.C.A.R. beggining. *A Weegee-fied victim. Poor Pikachu! *Another Weegee-fied victim. Poor anime girl, she was probably going to college! Well, universities don't let Weegees in. *This is for Tails. I'll make a guess and say that is metal Sonic. *Lastly, this image of an anime character bowing to Weegee sums up what Weegee wants to do with the CPFW universe and his Weegee Army. Note how he is dressed in dystopian-monarch garments. Weegee is a villain. :--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 12:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Now, for the sake of Halloween, Hat Pop could be a zombie (and should), though she'd still be on the side of the Good Guys... -but as a zombie. As a rotting corpse, she probably couldn't as much, but still, Zombie Hat Pop would be fun to draw. Also, the gags of her being a corpse are endless: "Aww snickerdoodles, my arm fell off!". Other characters could become ghosts or WRPV Vampenguins, as an example. Weegee, in theory, COULD turn other characters into Halloween creatures, because Zombie Hat Pop is funny ("Aww Snickerdoodles, my arm fell off!"). Perhaps Daniel could run off and return as Daniel Specter, and try and help the characters who were turned into ghosts fight back? Also, I'd like to see Zombie Hat Pop, that's just funny. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's a great idea! And Zombie Hat Pop is good aswell! We'll do that in Chapter 7! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) But remember NO MONSTER TAILS besides I tried that, it was a mutation got deleted and it didn't follow COC. Tails6000 14:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yes Tails, no Zombie Tails! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) If it's ok with everyone else, I think Willy shouldn't turn into a monster. --Screwball86 14:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Iron Walrus and Happyface should turn into monsters, HF stuck in the secret form and acting all evil and stuff, and IRN Walrus using his suit for evil. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Monsters * Hat Pop * Penghis Khan * Mayor McFlapp * Mayor Crepsley * The Leader * Fred 676 (must use math for evil!) * Speeddasher The rest are normal..... * Tails6000 * Ninjinian * Explorer 767 * Willy the Penguin * Yusei * Professor Shroomsky * Kwiksilver -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Can Dan be in it? I'm trying to get him in some things to make him a better character. --''' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] Screwball86 -- Okay, Willy will not turn into a monster. You know . . . . not everyone can not be a monster. :@HappyfaceWantsToTalk -- Iron Walrus has no reason to be in it. No Walrus. And Happyface is too late to be in it, anyway. If you want, we can fit in a small role, but we can't promise it will be big. I asked if anyone wanted to add any characters on the forum.... :@Anniemoose98 -- Same with Happyface. Your quite late to ask, and should of the forum been done on the forum. But expand Dan, and we can promise a small role. He can help protecting everyone from the evil-fanon characters (no offence). Again, can't promise a big role. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ROFL ANTICLIMAX I've noticed that Kwiksilver, apart from the beginning, is missing. He's not in the story at all. I have a plot twist. Could Kwiksilver be dressed up as Weegee and is doing all this stuff? Mabel's pretending to be a weegee, and it's all a colossal joke to scare everybody. Or, scenario 2. Kwiksilver is being possessed by a being who wants Weegee to be reborn, and Kwiksilver has no control over his actions. At the end, the penguins find the evil being, defeat him/her, then restore Kwiksilver. What do you think? --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 22:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :We got the story planned out kwik, too late! - Tails6000 23:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::We can change! I do think Kwiksilver needed a part too, but everybody were too busy asking about their characters. You see, Kwiksilver. Halloween is . . . . scary. Mabel Weegee can't be a joke, and neither can Weegee. According to TurtleShroom, I don't know how Weegee will fight everyone if he can't move!! So Kwiksilver can be one of the most vulnerable zombies, meaning many focus on you (and Hat Pop & some others). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Regarding... Regarding both Tidalwave11 and Yalondo Yinchanva, maybe it turns out Tidalwave's "wand" can actually repel ghosts and zombies due to the fact it's made out of caramel chocolate (Everyone knows ghosts and zombies are allergic to caramel chocolate!) --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 10:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Almost forgot about Tidalwave11! That's great. So your one which can fight the bad fanon characters. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I have a good idea. (Or at least I think it is) Willy could become Oceanrock to defend him and the others from ghosts and zombies. --Screwball86 18:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Monsters! I really like the monster idea. HOWEVER, I feel that instead of forcing a character to become an evil monster, I'd suggest that turning the characters into monsters be a plot device, complicating their quest to stop Weegee. It would be a lot more fun for our characters to still be good but as monsters, and it would allow for more dramatic physical changes because it's not a violation of Free Will and is thus COC legal. Then, Benny can freak out and come because of a so-called "unlawful bodily transformation", and then BENNY GETS WEEGEE-FIED. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't sound much into the spooky Halloween spirit. It's more terrifying if it happens in purpose :D!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Theme Music I think this would be a good choice for theme music. Thriller in Mario Paint http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gc-1Dq3uQQ --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 11:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool, but my theme was gonna be for weegee and the ghosts. I need it up first Tails6000 12:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Darktan if it helps, i made this; BugzyTalk 11:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) "AHHHHH ITS DEATH IN A GHOST BODY!!!! *sucks up reaper darktan*" -Tails when he sees Darktan as the reaper. thats a funny quote I thought up. Tails6000 12:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Might be useful. But thanks anyway, Bugzy. It's super-duper awesome! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hai Gaize! Since this story is pretty much concrete, I made another one Other Fanon Characters Halloween Special! For everyone else that managed to missed this. Citcxirtcem 01:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC)